StayStay for me
by BingoBaby77
Summary: As Bones prepares to head for a new life in London, will she finally admit to herself that she has a reason to stay?/


Cam stared at the dissected liver, it is riddled with tumours, impossible to tell if they are cancerous, she thinks to herself. Jane Doe 217, approximately 25 years of age, had been found on the outskirts of the Bethesda Country Golf course. While the case appeared a simple homicide, a gunshot to the back of the head, execution style, possibly gang related, and the squint squad continued to undercover anomalies. Cam wondering if she would get home before 10pm, she was beginning to feel guilty about leaving Michelle at home alone too many nights a week. Her hope of an early mark was dashed as she saw Booth heading in her direction.

Booth had been moping around the lab for days trying to find a reason to get Brennan to stay, to stay in Washington DC, to stay at the Jeffersonian…to stay with him. He was at a lost to how he could convince Brennan from leaving, he knew he could rely on Cam for some good advice.

"Cam, you got any news for me on our Jane Doe"

"No, but you already knew that"

"I checked my email so many times, I thought I might come and look over your shoulder"

"You thought that it might make me work faster"

"Maybe", Booth appeared distracted, Cam sensed that his visit was more than just a feeble attempt to gather information on the case.

"So, what else is going on?

"Nothing"

"Have you spoken to Dr Brennan yet?"

"About what???" Cam just gave him a look a disbelief, Booth recognised the look, he had seen it before. "Are you serious…about leaving the Jeffersonian?"

"Yeah, she seems hell bent on going, nothing I can say to stop her"

"C'mon Booth, you don't believe that"

"I don't know what to say to her"

"Booth, you have to be honest with her and if that doesn't work, you are going to have use the only thing she understands"

"Huh…like what?"

"Logic. Do your research and make a reasonable argument"

"Why can't you do that?"

"We have all tried; she's only going to stay for someone special"

"You think she'll stay for me?"

"Yes, I do, only for you", Cam returned to her Jane Doe. "You better hurry up, she flies out tomorrow". Booth paused for a moment before turning and walking out leaving Cam to ponder her findings.

Dr Brennan's farewell party was organised for that night at the Founding Fathers bar. All the usual people were there, the speeches were made and presents given. Angela cried and the squint squad looked gloomy, they had for days. Booth sat at the bar contemplating the meaning of Bones' departure. It meant the end of their partnership, a partnership they had had for over 5 years. He had come to rely on it. He cherished his time with Bones; they had an uncanny ability to work a case together and to get the best out of each other. Booth had tried to speak to her about her decision to leave and flee to London. They hadn't spoken for 3 days. Booth was hurt that Bones was already preparing for life without him as her partner. Booth watch the party unfold from a distance. He watched Bones and Angela talk, Booth knew better than to interrupt one of their girly talks.

"Brennan, sweetie, how are you feeling?" Angela asked.

"Angela, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well it's a big move, travelling half way around the world, leaving the Jeffersonian, leaving all of us"

"I'll see you again; I'm only gone for 3 years"

"Only 3 years, a lot can change in 3 years, Brennan". Bones looked to see if Booth was still sitting at the bar, she watched down his drink before heading out the door without saying goodbye to anyone. She was confused by his reaction to her new job in London and could not rationalise his strange behaviour.

"Yeah, look Ang, I've got a big day tomorrow so I'm going to head home, I'll see you guys in he morning"

"Yeah, OK, sure"

Booth was waiting for Bones outside the bar; he caught her off guard by softly touching her arm as she turned to head towards her car. "Bones, we need to talk"

"Booth, I think we said everything we needed to say to each other"

"I want to explain"

"I got to go Booth, I'll see you tomorrow". Booth released his grip and let her disappear into the foggy street. If only he could take back the words he had spoken in haste. He just wanted to explain how he felt about her but had chosen the wrong words, the wrong time, the wrong everything. He had been beating himself up about it ever since. Use logic, Cam's words rang in his head. A scientific approach, a reasoned argument carefully researched and thoughtfully executed was what he needed. He was going to need help with this one; maybe Hodges would be his guy. He headed back into the bar to seek Hodges out.

"Dude, what's going on" Hodges asked

"I need some help with something; I need some squinty help, you up for it? Booth asked

"Yeah, of course". Booth grabbed Hodges by the arm and headed out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the lab".

The next morning, everyone at the Jeffersonian had been dreading the day but it had finally arrived. Brennan was clearing out the last of her belongings from her office. She had been at the Jeffersonian since 1998, she felt at home, comfortable, she had never thought that she would ever leave but things had become complicated and strained. She felt like she couldn't breathe, the butterflies in her stomach remained consistently. Her ability to concentrate was something she had to actively work at, to stop her mind drifting away from her work was near impossible. London would give Brennan the space she needed to clear her head. She was looking forward to the move on one hand but was scared stiff that she was making the biggest mistake of her life, it was too late to go back now.

As she said her farewells, she looked for…hoped to see only one person, to see that cheeky smile to tell him that is was ok they would be able to work through their feelings and become partners, become friends again, like they use to be. He had never arrived, she was pissed, they had five years of working together, had it meant nothing to him. She got in the taxi and headed to the airport.

Booth was waiting at the airport. He sat waiting patiently, hoping he had found the right way to tell her. As he saw her walking towards him, she looked as beautiful as ever. She wore a simple black dress; her hair was tied back in a messy bun, a coffee in one hand, and dragging a small suitcase in the other.

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for you"

"Why?'

"To tell you…to tell you not to go, to ask you…to ask you to stay"

"Why?"

"Because I know that you don't want to go"

"I do want to go; this is an excellent opportunity for me"

"No, it isn't, you're using this as an excuse"

"An excuse for what?"

"You're running away"

"I'm not running, I've got nothing to run from"

"Yes you are and yes you do"

"Oxford is one of the top universities in the world; their forensic anthropology unit is state of the art"

"It comes in third, the Jeffersonian is number one, and you know that…you made it number one. Montreal is number two so don't give me that crap about Oxford, it's a step down for you"

"…Booth"

"Bones, you are going to have to do better than that"

"OK then, I can teach some of the top students, I can enrich their studies, pass on my experience"

"You can do that here; you have done that here in DC. You have taught and trained some of the top forensic anthropologists in the country. Zach, Clark, Vincent, Daisy, Wendell, Aristo and… what's his name…that suicidal guy, I can't remember. They have become better anthropologists, better investigators because of you".

"…Booth"

"No Bones, there is only one reason you are going to London, you're running…you're running from me"

"Booth, don't".

"You can't believe that someone might actually love you and might actually want to be with you". Bones just stared into those big brown eyes, her own eyes welled with tears but she didn't want him to see her weakness. "Tell me I'm wrong Bones". She looked down at her feet; she couldn't bear the thought of him seeing her vulnerable side, not now. She was Temperance Brennan, brilliant forensic anthropologist; she didn't let her emotions evade her reality, her conscious world, especially not in this way, in front of the man she loved so dearly.

"I don't know how to be the person you want me to be. I don't use my gut to feel my way through things like you do, I want to be in control of my world to understand why things are the way that they are. I just can't be the Bones you want, I'm sorry Booth"

"Bones, I don't want you to change, I fell in love with you just the way you are, I don't want you to ever change…please stay Bones…stay for me, for us". It was as if time stood still just in that moment, Booth's eyes pleaded with her. She never felt so confused in her entire life.

"…I can't…I have to go…I need to clear my head". The announcement was deafening, "All passengers for flight 217 to London, need to board immediately, please head to gate 4".

"I have to go, Booth, I'm sorry"

"Bones don't be the person who leaves…please Bones". She stopped and looked at him. She kissed him on the cheek and headed towards the boarding gate. She didn't even turn to look back. Booth was left standing in the waiting room, everyone else had left, and he was standing there alone at a lost to explain how he had let Bones walk out of his life.

As Brennan got to her seat, the tears had really started to flow. She found herself sitting next to a very observant woman who noticed immediately Brennan's puffy red eyes.

"Its tough leaving isn't it". The woman tried to engage Brennan in a conversation although she wasn't really interested, she listened anyway.

"I guess it is"

"I left my husband at home. He just had bypass surgery but my daughter lives here in DC and she was about to give birth to her first baby, a beautiful baby girl, how could I choose". The woman leaned over to show Brennan a photograph.

"No, I can see how difficult that would be, she's beautiful". Brennan continued to try and wipe away the tears but she couldn't seem to stop them falling down her face.

"My husband said that I should go, said I wouldn't forgive myself if I wasn't here to see my first grandchild come into the world…but I'm glad that I'm heading home to the man I love, glad he lets me be the person I want to be. Did you leave someone special behind?"

"…Yeah…um, sort of"

"What do you mean sort of? I saw that handsome fellow you were talking to, he waited for over two hours you know. Oh that goofy look he got on his face when you showed up. I've seen that goofy look before. It is the look all men get on their faces when they are in love. My Bradley gets that look on his face whenever I come home. Your Mr Handsome had that look…you are a lucky woman". The woman gave Brennan a reassuring tap on the arm.

"I guess I am"

"So why are you leaving him? Just a short trip I hope, he looked sad almost defeated that you were getting on this plane".

"I was offered a job at Oxford University, I'll be heading their Anthropology Unit", Brennan knew that as she spoke the words that she was still trying to convince herself that it was the right decision.

"Sounds important". The woman seemed to have an innate ability to sense Brennan's ever increasing doubts. "Important enough to leave him?" Brennan stopped, the sudden realisation rushed through her body. She looked at the woman. "Honey, is it important enough to leave?" Brennan just sat there, all the memories, the happy times, the laughs she and Booth had shared came rushing back to her. Booth had always been there for her when she needed him and likewise, she had never left his bedside as he recovered from his brain tumour. She tried to remember why she was leaving, Booth had yelled at her that night at the lab when she told him she would be leaving. He had told her that she was stubborn, and unchangeable, the most infuriating woman he had ever met…had ever loved. They hadn't spoken for three days, she was angry at him for pointing out her imperfections. It was one of only three arguments that she ever remembered having with Booth. In truth Booth had stated he obvious, she knew he always spoke the truth, but still she didn't want it known to the world. She hadn't let him get away with it that easily, while he tried flowers, Brennan just pointed out to him that would be dead in a few days, and she couldn't take them with her to London. They had always worked out their differences in the past, but that was both the word 'love' had been mentioned. She hadn't addressed it with Booth and while he had tried, Brennan would not even acknowledge that the word had ever been spoken. It didn't mean that she hadn't thought about, she thought about nothing else but what would happen if she stayed, what if they were more than just partners, would they still be able to work together, to solve their cases, would the world keep spinning the same way.

"Honey, is it important enough to leave", the woman sitting next to her bought her back to reality.

"No, it isn't". Brennan rushed forward. The air hostess tried to explain that they were just about to close the aircraft's door. "No, I have to get off this plane". Brennan slipped through the small gap and raced back towards the terminal door. The waiting room was empty, Booth was gone. The air hostess followed Brennan, "Excuse Miss, the plane is about to leave, you need to board"

"I'm not going". Brennan looking up and down the concourse, where was Booth? She headed towards the exit and then she stopped, she spotted him leaning against the banister, looking out the window, watching her plane. He hadn't noticed her. Brennan watched him for awhile longer. He always sensed her presence; he turned to look at her.

"Booth"

"Bones"

"You're right". Booth rushed forward and embraced his Bones. "I was running, but I think you finally caught me"

"Bones, I love you"

"I love you too". The pair brought their lips together, it wasn't the first time but it was the first time they both let themselves melt into each other, entwine in each other the world around them disappeared. When they finally parted the joy on their faces could have said a thousand words but they simply wanted to remain together, together forever.

"Let's get my bags". Booth grabbed her hand and together they headed out of the airport and back to Brennan's apartment.

Booth seemed reserved, unusually nervous. He stopped at the front door of Brennan's apartment. "Aren't you coming in"?

"Yeah…of course", he inched forward, handing Bones her bag. As he looked around Bones' apartment he noticed that she hadn't even packed up her apartment. "You didn't even pack up your apartment".

"I told Dad that he could use my place while I was away". Booth brought Bones' story but something told he that she wasn't being entirely honest with him.

"Oh, OK"

"Do you want a coffee, Booth?"

"Yeah sure", Bones headed to the kitchen. Booth followed.

They sat on the couch, drinking their coffees. Booth playfully ran his fingers through Bones' hair. Without speaking, Bones took Booth's coffee mug and placed it on the table. She lead him to her bedroom, Booth followed, neither one of them spoke a word, they knew what was coming, their world was about to change forever. As they explored each other with their kisses, with their hands, they slowly removed each others clothes. They lay down together, their bodies finally pressed against each other with nothing in between. The gentle rhythm of their love making, the final release and climax of each other would bring them closer together then either of them ever imagined.

"Bones"

"…ssshhh, don't, just hold me, hold me like this forever"

"That's a promise" Booth kissed the top of Bones head and they both drifted blissfully off to sleep.

The next morning, Booth woke up before Bones; he pulled on his boxers shorts and snuck out of the bedroom, trying not to wake her up. He thought that a big breakfast was in order. Serving her breakfast in bed was the first of a long line of things he wanted to do for her.

He was right in the middle of cooking the eggs when he heard the key slip into the lock of Bones' front door, he knew that sound he had had a key to her apartment for years now. No one was more surprised than Max, finding Booth standing in the kitchen wearing only his boxers standing over the stove. "Booth, what the hell"

"Hey Max, how are you?"

Bones had roused from her sleep and headed out to the kitchen to see what the fuss was all about. She was greeted by the two most important men in her life. Not knowing how to react, she wasn't quite sure that she wanted her father to know about the change in her relationship with Booth just yet. Best to be natural, she thought, no fuss, that's what she wanted so she simply gave each of them a kiss good morning and sat at the table sipping a glass of orange juice. Booth was still stunned, holding the egg slide in the air while Max had barely managed to hold on to the litre of milk and newspaper he had in his arm. "Lovely morning isn't", Bones stated.

"Yes, sweetie, it is. I'm very happy for you", Max planted a kiss on Bones' cheek before pulling out a chair and requested his eggs sunny side up. Booth returned to his cooking without muttering a word. "Nice boxers, Booth".

"Um, thanks, Max".


End file.
